Artemis Fowl and the Trip to Disney World
by By Grace Alone
Summary: Holly has a new case, involving the dangerous Jon Spiro, and with Artemis’ help will be able to afford 12 days at Disney World. Susie and Gilbert will be accompanying them, as well as Butler. But what is Spiro up to? And why is he leading them there? AH
1. Chapter I

This story takes place in Walt Disney World, in 2006. Holly has a new case, involving the dangerous Jon Spiro, and with Artemis' help will be able to afford 12 days in the large park. Susie and Gilbert will be accompanying them, as well as Butler. But what is Spiro up to? And why is he leading them there?

P.S. This has recently been revised and added to!

Chapter I

By Kaelyn Sale

Artemis glanced at Holly as she slid onto the seat beside him in the limousine. She grinned at him. "Susie and Gilbert are in the backseat, and Butler is ready."

He nodded. "Then we should be there within the hour."

He, Holly, and her niece and nephew were on their way to Disney World. Holly was on a new case and with Artemis' help, would be able to afford twelve days of investigating at the large park. Susie and Gilbert would assist them by making them less noticeable. The twins were in the last set of seats of the limo, Artemis and Holly in the second, and Butler as the driver. Each section was divided by a sheet of tinted glass.

Perspiration was gathering at Artemis' brow. He was wearing a black suit and a button-up white shirt, with a pressed collar. He was obviously uncomfortable.

Holly was looking at him with a frown. He glanced at her, right eyebrow arched. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to wear that? In Florida, of all places?"

It was his turn to frown.

"It's eighty-five degrees outside!" She exclaimed. Before he could protest, she leaned over and pulled the suit jacket from his shoulders and unfastened the top button of his shirt, and grinned with satisfaction. "There, that's better."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But his smile soon vanished when he realized how close she was. Her grin also disappeared. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his. After a moment, Artemis' shocked expression relaxed into a stoic one. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his eyes closed. Artemis was comfortable with her there, and no thought entered his mind, he never wanted the moment to end.

A shiver crept up Holly's spine. His arms tightened protectively around her. Her hand's dropped from his face, and her hazel eyes widened. Holly shook her head slightly, and her lips parted to speak, but no words would come.

Artemis' eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed twice as they both noticed Butler had opened the door. The large Eurasian man was looking at them in surprise and gaping, but he quickly replaced the look with the calm, at ease one he always wore. Holly rose hurriedly from her position, and hastened past the bodyguard. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Butler looked after her, then glanced at Artemis. Bewilderment, surprise, and confusion played over his face. "Artemis, are you all right?" Artemis looked up quickly. Concern was evident in Butler's dark eyes. He started to nod, then shook his head, then stopped, and couldn't seem to make up his mind. His eyes brows shot up in surprise. He had never had that problem before.

Butler spoke in a lower tone. "Artemis?" This time the question registered. The Irish youth nodded. "I'll be fine." He replied quietly.

Butler's former look of worry had smoothed into a small smile. Before he was assigned Artemis' bodyguard, he had prepared himself for teenagers, but a few years by Artemis' side had made him realize Artemis Fowl the II was no normal eighteen-year-old.

Artemis climbed out of the limousine, and Butler closed the door behind him with a click. Holly was standing beside Susie and Gilbert, holding their hands. The children were chattering excitedly about the three-storied resort. Bright splashes of colors decorated the doors and railings of the Love-Bug retreat. The cement path led to a raised platform, featuring Herbie himself. Next to the white car was a large trophy, with a plaque reading, 'This is the actual car used in the Disney parade of 1989'.

Artemis went inside to sign in at the main building, while Holly and the children explored, and Butler unloaded their bags.

Purple, pink, yellow, and red flowers decorated the green lawn around the many paths leading to the different resorts in the area. Holly smiled excitedly at the twins, the kiss forgotten as the bright sun warmed her skin.

As they walked by the large pool, Susie and Gilbert begged her to let them go swimming later. She smiled and nodded. Holly led them to the main building, and sighed with relief as the air conditioner cooled her down. The twins caught sight of Artemis, and ran to him, their feet echoing on the marble floor.

He smiled at the little girl as she hugged him tightly, grinning up at him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Artemis shook his head, and looked up as though searching for someone. When he caught sight of Holly, he stopped, his penetrating blue gaze holding her own. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood frozen to the spot.

His eyes searched her's, looking for an answer, yet never finding it. Susie and Gilbert were looking from one to the other with a quizzical expression. They had to repeat their question again before Artemis heard it and turned back to them. "What did you say?" He asked, politely. Susie crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I said, what floor are we on?"

"The third floor." He replied absentmindedly. Artemis looked up, expecting to see Holly, but she was no longer there. She had disappeared.

Holly hurried out of the building, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hand flew to her lips, and a sob escaped her throat. She slowed her pace when she saw Butler, and when she had calmed down, approached him.

He gave her a smile. "Did you get the room key from Artemis?" The question took her by surprise.

"Uh, no-I-"

Butler smiled kindly, and shook his head to silence her. "Don't worry. I'll get it. Go on up to room 8900 on the third floor, we'll meet you there." She nodded, and followed the signs to the elevator.

Holly groaned as she tapped her foot impatiently. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the door of the elevator. _Hurry up! _She thought with agitation. Holly pushed the button a few more times, but it was no use.

"Holly?" She jumped two feet in the air when she heard Artemis' voice behind her. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed angrily. He chuckled as she glared at him. His face was only three inches from hers, and when she tried to step back, she was right up against the elevator door.

Artemis didn't move, but smiled his vampire-like smile.

Holly growled in irritation. The fact that he was so composed and met her gaze squarely made her madder than she was before. She pushed a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She was perspiring and all she wanted was to get to the room and into the air conditioning.

"Holly, you really ought to consider reading the sign first, it's so much better than waiting for them to fix the elevator. It appears it's out of order." Artemis told her, with a hint of amusement in his voice. If looks could kill, he would have been dead long ago.

She marched over to the other elevator and pushed the button. Not three seconds later, the door opened. Artemis followed. Holly started muttering under her breath.

Artemis was watching her with a grin. He handed her a keycard, and she followed him out the door and eleven doors down. He set down the sleek silver case he was carrying, and opened the door.

There were three rooms total, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. The walls were painted a dark green and set in the Toy Story theme. A TV rested on a chest of drawers in front of the two beds, and on the wall outside the bathroom had a large mirror and sink below it.

Holly sat on the bed nearest the door while Artemis opened it for Butler, Susie and Gilbert. He gave them a weary smile, and took his bag from Butler when he handed it to him.

Susie plopped down beside Holly and smiled at Artemis. "Holly and I get this one." He nodded curtly.

"And Gilbert and I will take the one over here." He turned to Butler, smiling kindly. "And Butler, you must take the spare room. You've done so much for us as it is." The bodyguard was about to object, but Artemis silenced him with a stern frown. "No buts, and if a burglar manages to break in here, I'll be sure to wake you." He teased, the lines around his eyes crinkling when he smiled.

The large Eurasian man nodded. "All right, but only if you promise."

_Artemis really has changed, _Holly thought.

Artemis turned to her and Susie. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's unpack. There are four drawers here, so we each get our own. Butler has a spare cabinet in his room, so he can use that."

Holly nodded, and unlocked her suitcase. Perfectly folded, lay a white spring dress, two light blue skirts, a pink blouse, and several other articles of clothing. The clothes she had packed had been disposed of.

Butler hastily pulled Susie and Gilbert into the spare bed room when he saw the furious look on Holly's face. Her teeth gritted and her eyes blazed.

"Artemis!" She barked. He looked up from his position at the table.

"What is it?"

"What happened to my clothes?" Holly demanded.

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, Juliet begged me to let her go shopping for you, so I did." His gaze met her's head-on. Holly punched the air with her fists.

"I'm going to kill her!" She vowed.

Artemis' arched a brow at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Really? And how are you going to do that? As I see it, you don't have much choice but to wear the clothes she bought you, so either way, she wins."

Holly glared daggers at him and scowled. "There is no way I'm wearing a dress!"

Artemis continued as if he hadn't heard her. "But, the choice is yours. I'm sure you could make some excuse for the LEP uniform you are wearing underneath your jacket."

She growled and went through the contents of her suitcase. The white dress was the only thing that wasn't covered completely in bows and floral patterns. Grumbling, Holly grabbed the dress and stomped off to the bathroom.

Artemis started laughing.

Butler poked his head into the room. "Is it safe to come back in?"

Artemis, for once in his life, actually rolled his eyes and nodded.

Susie, oblivious to what was going on, pulled out a deck of memory cards from her pocket and lined the cards up into neat rows on the carpet. Her eyes twinkling mischievously, she sang, "Artemis and Holly, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Catching on, Gilbert joined in. Butler frowned at the two, but the look soon smoothed into a smile which he instantly tried to hide.

"Just don't let Artemis and Holly hear you saying that, you'd be in trouble then." He whispered. They nodded, and giggled.

Artemis was standing outside the bathroom door and knocking. "Holly, you've been in there for twenty minutes! Come out, now."

"No." Was her stubborn reply.

"Holly," He said sternly. He heard her sigh and she opened the door. Artemis' eyes widened.

The sleeveless dress fit her perfectly, and he couldn't help but think he would have to congratulate Juliet on her sense of style. It fell past her knees, and had a v-neck that showed skin but not too much. The dress was tied into a bow behind her neck, and Juliet had also thought to get matching shoes for the dress.

Holly frowned as he hesitated. He tried to smile, but it was weak. "You look...fine."

She raised a brow. "Uh, huh."

Artemis frowned at himself. He had never stuttered once in his life, and before he could say another word, her fist met his face. He staggered, and his eyes widened once more.

She smiled in triumph. "I missed that."

So, what did you think? Review and review! Pretty please?


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Holly placed her helmet over her head, and switched on the microphone. Foaly smirked at her. "Whatever are you wearing?"

Holly growled dangerously. "It's a long story. So, do we have any idea what Spiro is up to?" The centaur turned serious.

"Well, the fact that he's at Disney World at all is suspicious, but we don't have much to go on. If we could hack into his database, we might be able to get more information on his whereabouts, who he's met in the last few days, things like that."

Holly couldn't resist a grin. "Oh, Artemis." She called.

Artemis sat at the table, his laptop in front of him. He was frowning in concentration, trying to think of what Jon would have used as his password. He only had one chance, so he had to get it right. Butler and Holly were standing behind him, letting the silence stretch on so as to not disturb him. The seconds ticked by, but Artemis wasn't positive whether or not to try one that referred to his ego, or one trickier than that. He hadn't hacked into the criminal's computer in several years, and he knew for sure the older man wouldn't make the same mistake he did the last time they met, he would use something Artemis didn't know about. But…what?

_LEP_, crossed his mind, and it took him by surprise. "LEP?" He whispered, his heartbeat quickening at the thought. Butler and Holly shared a concerned glance. Could Jon Spiro have found the People?

Artemis closed his eyes for a minute and rubbed his temples. At last he typed in Lower Elements Police. They all held their breath as the computer loaded. One by one, Jon Spiro's documents appeared on the screen.

"No," Holly whispered. "He knows."

Susie and Gilbert glanced at each other in alarm. Holly heard Foaly gasp. Artemis was gazing at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Holly." He said quietly.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You didn't tell him, did you, Artemis?" The hurt in her voice made him wince.

"Holly, I-" She spun around to face Butler.

"And you knew about this?"

He took a step forward. "Holly, let him explain-"

Angry tears slid down her cheeks. "No, no, no!" she cried.

Artemis came up behind her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, steering her towards the door. She was too weak and exhausted to resist. "We'll be back soon." He told the bodyguard quietly. He led her outside, and down the four flights of steps around the corner. Artemis tightened his grip on her shoulder as she tried to pull away.

"Let me go, Fowl!" She shouted angrily, trying to brush him off.

He didn't answer, but continued leading her around the building and past the pool until they were alone. "Holly," he began. "Spiro hacked into my computer database. He took every file I had, including my journal."

Holly wiped the tears from her face. "But Foaly can't even hack into your laptop! How then can Spiro do it? And your programs, they're encrypted!" She argued.

"Actually, it would have been simple." he continued. "You see, all he had to do was figure out my password, which was, Quod desidero obtineo, which in Latin means, 'I get what I want'. Then, he would have broken into my journal, and took everything from there, though it is written in Gnommish. Logically, he could have only known about the People by interpreting the symbols, and this could have only happened by stealing the program I used when first learning to read the language."

Holly was silent for several moments. Artemis watched her closely, hoping that she would believe the story. It was true, of course, but he also knew it sounded rather impractical. At last, she looked up, gazing into his eyes. "I believe you. But if you had any part of this, that's the end of our…friendship."

He nodded, surprised that she believed him.

Holly handed him a brochure of the Magic Kingdom with a small, weary smile. "Do you think we could go to the Magic Kingdom tonight, and see the fireworks?"

Artemis chuckled. "Yes, Holly, but we had better get going if we want to see the castle before nightfall."

She nodded, crossing her arms and looking across the pool, pondering if he really was telling the truth. She shook her head, snapping out of her daze, and noticed Artemis watching her with a look of concern. He took her arm and led her up the four flights of steps and around the corner to the first door of the resort.

"Are you all right, Holly?" She nodded, and sighed, then shook her head. She looked at him with such fear that it alarmed Artemis. Her shoulders shook with silent sobbing as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Artemis, Haven-" He took her hand and unlocked the door with his keycard. He led her over to her and Susan's bed, and she laid down on her side and cried herself to sleep as he stroked her auburn curls.

He looked up as Butler, Susie, and Gilbert came into the room, and mouthed, "She'll be all right,"

Susan went over to the bed and climbed up behind Holly. She kissed her cheek and closed her eyes as she curled up to her aunt.

Holly's form relaxed as she fell into a fitful sleep. She looked peaceful, though her cheeks were still tear-stained. Her breathing gradually deepened, and Artemis finally rose from his spot beside her, and began pacing, his hands behind his back.

Butler was also in deep thought. He was sitting at the table, but he was not wondering about the case at hand, but more about the way Artemis had been looking at Holly lately. He had never noticed it before, but the two had become closer than friends over the years, though they would never admit it.

**Police Plaza: Haven City; Lower Elements, 15 minutes previous**

Foaly nearly fell off his chair when he heard Spiro knew about the People. He pushed his tin hat back in place and scrambled to his feet. And Julius thought work on the LEP was boring.

At that moment, Commander Root entered the office, letting the door slam behind him. He was puffing furiously on his cigar, and his face was five shades redder than usual. Not a good sign."Well, what is it, Foaly? And no, I'm not getting you a bucket of carrots, frankly, because I don't want to."

Foaly had his, 'unappreciated genius' look again. He contented himself by rolling his eyes, and after re-winding the tape on the view screen, pushed play.

"I'm sorry, Holly." Artemis said.

"You didn't tell him, did you, Artemis?" A shocked Holly asked. "And you knew about this!"

In spite of the circumstances, he glanced at the elf smugly. "You owe me _two_ buckets of carrots, Julius." The centaur fast-forwarded the video feed to bring said-Commander up to date.

Commander Root's first reaction was shock. "Fowl turned us in."

Foaly nodded, letting the shock sink in.

Julius began pacing. At last, he turned around, his hands behind his back, and frowned."Turn off the power, the last thing we need is Spiro tracking us."

Foaly complied, and green lines on the floor began appearing and the light quickly traveled down the hall, and the emergency lights on the ceiling clicked on.

**Aboveground; Disney World. **

Artemis stopped pacing, looking at the three on the bed with a smile. Gilbert had joined his aunt and sister and was sleeping peacefully.

He chuckled softly. "Butler, we are not here for an hour, and nearly everyone is asleep. I wonder how we'll survive the walking."

Butler smiled.

Artemis shook them awake and received several glares as a result. Holly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying not to yawn. Grinning at her, he shook his head, and placed a brush in her hand.

Holly got up, muttering something about an egotistical MudBoy.

"That's MudMan, Holly." He called after her.

She looked murderous. He winked at Butler, who was trying not to chuckle. Holly silenced the burly manservant with a single look.

When they were _finally_ ready, they followed Butler to the elevators, and descended to the first floor. Now the lobby was one building over, so they followed the path to the bus stop in front of it.

They waited by the Magic Kingdom sign, and five minutes later, a bus picked them up.

Holly moved to the front of the large vehicle, and took a seat beside a young woman with a baby on her lap. Gilbert and Susie sat beside her, and Artemis and Butler across from them.

Holly frowned as her communicator began to ring, and she dug it out of Gilbert's blue back pack. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Holly," Root's face was much redder than usual and he looked like he was suffering from a heart attack.

"Hi, Commander." She replied calmly. He took a deep breath before going on.

"What was his excuse this time?" Holly hurried from the bus as it stopped with a jerk, and watched the departing passengers.

"Jon Spiro managed to take some of his files. I believe him." But Holly wasn't sure.

Julius was silent for a moment. "And you believe him, Holly? Can you really trust him after all he's done?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Holly, the Council doesn't agree, and-" He paused. "And neither do I."

Holly closed the connection, blinking back tears and frustration. She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart, and walked up to the group who had just stepped off the bus.

"That was Terry, she wanted to know where we are, and if we got here okay." Artemis nodded, even though he knew Susie's and Gilbert's mother had not called.

Holly's communicator began to ring. She turned the phone off, and stuck it into the back pack, ignoring the caller she knew to be Julius.

She took Susie's hand, and they walked over to a table by the gates where all of the guest's bags were being checked. Holly handed the officer Susie's and Gilbert's back packs, and a minute later, they were through.

A woman took each of their key cards, and slid it into a slot, then one after another, they placed their right hand into the hole above the slot, where their finger prints were copied. Holly accepted the cards, looking at the machine with admiration.

"Great technology for a park."

The woman nodded and smiled, but it soon disappeared as she called out, "Sir, you lost your smile."

Gilbert looked behind him, then smiled brightly at her. She gave him a thumbs-up sign.


End file.
